


A God's Blessing

by MedusaGorgon



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bad Puns, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Magic, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 10:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedusaGorgon/pseuds/MedusaGorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is trying magic without anyone the wiser. The problem is, an old book says he needs the blessing of a god, and he can't ask Thor for help because if Thor knows, Steve knows it too. So in order to keep it quiet he turns to the other god he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A God's Blessing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> For this [prompt](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/post/120371546582/tony-is-trying-magic-without-anyone-the-wiser-the) on [frost-iron](http://frost-iron.tumblr.com/).

Tony was a man of science. He was raised and nurtured to house science in his very cells. Science was the first thing he thought of upon waking and the last thing he contemplated before resting at night. Tony had been more faithful to science than any lover who'd ever shared his bed. And yet here he was, cheating on his dearly beloved science. But could you blame him? Was he a genius, billionaire, playboy philanthropist? Undoubtedly. But at the same time he was a man. And as a man, how could he possibly deny magic's sweet siren call?

The seeds of evil had first been implanted into Tony's mind in Stuttgart when he'd first laid eyes upon the crazy megalomaniac and his exact clones that stood above the kneeling crowd. Tony's second inclination upon arriving on scene may have been to stop Loki, after all it was an undeniable crime for anyone to be the center of attention besides Tony himself. But the very first thought that had gone through his mind had been, "Sweet Jesus, how do those clones work and where do I get me some?" Imagining the limitless possibilities that clones could provide was enough to make Tony go mad at the thought of the power that it entailed. He could be everywhere at once! Never again would he have to sit through another of Fury's dull, monotonous debriefings.

As the fight to save the Earth continued, Loki had only teased Tony more and more with his displays of magic. Don't even get Tony started on how insufferably jealous he'd been after discovering the mind trip abilities that Loki had been able to pull off with his glow stick of destiny. Of course, you'd never hear him confess that in front of Clint for fear of getting an arrow through the butt. When Thor had mentioned his brother's ability to masquerade as others Tony had downright exploded at the unfairness of it all. If magic was to be a hot commodity in Asgard then there was no logical reason as to why he couldn't monopolize it here on Earth.

Of course, the fact that he was delving into the magical realm had to be kept a topmost secret. After all, Tony was supposed to be a devout man of science. He grimaced at simply having to imagine the disappointed look that his science bro Bruce would give him should he ever discover Tony's transgressions. Even worse was Steve finding out. Since it was a part of Tony's job description to torture and tease Steve over his every ignorance concerning the modern era, he took every opportunity to do so. He would be damned before he would give the great Captain America even the slightest opportunity to tease Tony over a short fling with magic. Unfortunately, because Tony's pursuit of magic was kept more top secret than even the juiciest secret SHIELD had to offer, it would seem that he had painted himself in a corner. Because, as much as he hated to admit it, he needed help. The most logical person to turn to for assistance would be Thor. However, the big blonde lout was about as loose-lipped as they came and if Thor knew, it would only be a matter of time until Steve and every other Avenger knew as well.

Tony had instructed JARVIS to find every book, every website, every article pertaining to Nordic magic. And for the most part, each and every one of them had been little more than a waste of his time. But there had been one book, though tome was likely a more correct word to use when describing the old thing. The book had seemed older than Captain America, the relic himself. It had had at least a centuries worth of dust caked into the ornate filigree on the cover. Tony wasn't even entirely positive how JARVIS had managed to uncover the ancient thing in some obscurely shady bookshop in upper Manhattan. Regardless, after spending hours holed up in his workshop pouring over every minute detail the book had to offer, Tony had been able to conclude that it was fairly legit. The discovery of the book should have made him happy. Yippee, he was one step closer to discovering magic and what not. But it seemed like with every one step he took forward he took another two back.

According to the book, Tony, even as a mortal man, was still perfectly capable of attaining magic. He just, and he quotes, "needed the blessing of a god." Usually, getting help from the gods wasn't that difficult a task what with the god of thunder living one floor bellow him whenever he decided to visit Earth. However, this brought us back to the whole top secret business and Thor's astounding inability to keep anything to himself. This made something that should have been a walk in the park, infinitely more difficult. Now Tony needed to find a god who could keep a secret. And the only other god he knew off hand was ...

Tony Stark's poor luck could even astound himself. He had to seek out the half-crazy, megalomaniacal god of mischief with a ruler complex and ask him for a favor. That would surely be the highlight of his day.

◄►◄►◄►

"So ... about your brother."

Tony could think of no tactful way to approach the situation. There was no way for him to ask Thor how to get in contact with Loki without Thor knowing that he was asking to get in contact with Loki. Loki had gone off the grid after the whole trying to conquer the Earth thing. Seeing that he was an Asgardian, he had had to face Asgardian justice. The king of the gods, Odin, Whatever His Five Thousand Titles Were, had been the one to dole out the punishment which had been Loki having his magic restricted. Not exactly the most satisfying of consequences seeing that he'd destroyed half of New York and resulted in the death of thousands of innocents but hey, who was Tony to question the Asgardian way of doing things? No one on Earth had heard from the god of mischief since his trial. Which left Tony questioning the only person on Earth not from Earth.

Thor turned his attention away from the pot of coffee he had been brewing, a task that had taken him a very long three weeks to learn to do. He turned a n a curious expression to Tony where he leaned against the aisle in the kitchen, trying too hard to look nonchalant and not at all like he was plotting.

"Loki? What matters might you have with my brother?"

"I have a few things I want to talk to him about," Tony replied vaguely.

"If you wish to further punish Loki for his wrongdoings against Midgard then you are mistaken. It had already been agreed upon beforehand by your Midgardian leaders that Loki would face punishment in-"

Tony quickly put a stop to Thor's rant. "Whoa there, big guy. That's not at all what I wanted."

Tony suppose Thor did have a reason to get so worked up. It was an understatement to say that a few people on Earth had been a bit peeved when they'd discovered how lightly Loki had been punished for leveling half a city and there were those who weren't afraid to voice how pissed off they were. Tony wondered how many times Thor had had to argue in the defense of his brother.

"Oh?" Thor raised a single thick blonde eyebrow, the expression on his face a little dubious.

"Yup," Tony said, tone overly casual in the hopes of avoiding any more questions. "Nothing more than a little chat."

Thor crossed his arms across his chest, biceps the size of watermelons bulging, the expression on his face guarded. Oh boy, Tony thought. That was Thor's stubborn face.

"What matters do you have to discuss with my brother?"

And this is where Tony's ingenious plan came into play. He made a show of clearing his throat, raising a single fist up to his mouth as he did so, before he began blathering. "Well, you are always bragging about how Loki is one of the smartest men in Asgard so I thought that I might pick his brain. I was curious as to how the mental processes of his magic functioned so that I could possibly emulate them in the suit. At current, I have an electronic transpiration control layer in my helmet with a sub routine processor and cybernetic antenna array that connect to the flat mesh-type neural net processor with storage in the helmet. It's effective at transmitting thoughts into actions but I wanted to see if there was perhaps a more efficient way to go about it. Additionally, I was recently looking at the frontal orbital padding in the helmet and ..." Tony continued to babble on. Of course, it was all a lie. Regardless of how smart Loki may have been, Tony wasn't particularly inclined to allow the god of mischief within a five hundred radius of his suit unless he was kicking Loki's ass with it.

The desired effect was almost amusing to watch. Only a few words in and Tony could already see Thor's eyes glazing over, the pale blue of his irises seeming lost behind a fog. A few sentences in and Tony watched as Thor's mouth opened slightly, his lips parting as his chin dipped down closer and then closer still to his chest. Tony honestly worried that the god of thunder would drift to sleep standing upright in the middle of the kitchen.

Tony hadn't even gotten the chance to explain the functions of the frontal orbital padding before Thor quickly interrupted with, "That is most interesting, my friend," though he wore an expression that suggested that it was anything but. "Getting in contact with Loki may prove a difficult task but I assure you that I will make it so that the two of you can discuss such ... fascinating matters."

Tony had to make a conscious effort to keep the victorious grin off of his face. "Perfect."

"Honestly, I do not find it surprising that you would seek my brother out. The two of you do bare a great many similarities."

Tony raised a single brow at the blonde giant. "Oh really?"

"Both of you are rather intelligent, Loki with this magic and you with your science. You both share a love for tricks, pranks. And the two of you are both rather ... stinging with your words." Thor gave Tony an expression that made it clear that he was trying not to be insulting. "So, my friend," Thor continued with a change of subject. He held up the freshly brewed pot of coffee that he had been working on before Tony had interrupted him. "Will you share in a cup of coffee with me?"

◄►◄►◄►

Tony knew that Thor had said that getting hold of Loki would be a difficult task but that didn't mean that he was any less impatient waiting. It was exactly one week and three days after Tony had first talked to Thor that he got the visit that he'd been waiting for oh so impatiently. He had been tinkering away at the repulsors on the suit, trying to improve close quarter maneuverability, when, with no warning as far as he could tell, he suddenly heard behind him, "A certain hammer loving oaf has informed me that you've simply been begging for an audience with me."

Tony turned so quickly on the stool he'd been seated on that he nearly took a graceless fall off of it. It was a miracle that he managed to stay upright. The last thing he wanted to do was look foolish in front of the god of mischief and his mortal enemy who had simply appeared in the middle of his workshop. He stood tall and imposing, his posture impeccable, hands clasped behind his back to square his shoulders. Loki looked so regal and collected that he was out of place among the chaos and disorder that was the nuts and bolts of Tony's workshop.

Supposedly, now that Loki's magic had been reduced to a mere quarter of its full strength, he was meant to be less of a threat. Looking at him now, Tony found that very hard to believe. Loki looked extremely threatening what with the regal way he held himself as though he still believed himself to be at full command of an army. Even the devilishly handsome bone structure of his face had this sharp, powerful look. Or perhaps it was just the fact that he was handsome in general that made Tony feel as though Loki had some sort of power over him. Tony half expected him to be fully adorned in his best Earth conquering outfit, horny helmet and all. Of course, the outfit that he wore wasn't much better. Sure, it wasn't full on Asgardian battle wear but those tight leather pants of his that left absolutely nothing to the imagination did have a rather powerful effect. There was no doubt in Tony's mind that if Loki had worn pants like that on the day of the invasion it would have been much easier to get people to kneel before him but probably not for the reasons he was going for.

Tony mentally shook himself off, stopping his wild train of thought immediately. Loki was the enemy of all of Earth. Tony should most definitely not be thinking about unwrapping Loki from those ludicrously tight pants and then dropping down to his knees to discover the "present" Loki had between his thighs. Sure, if Loki hadn't thrown him out of a window in an attempt to kill him then Tony might be willing to admit that he was maybe, just a little bit attracted to that condescending, devilishly good looking face of his. Of course, there was the fact that Loki had tried to kill Tony as well as the rest of the human population.

Down, boy, Tony ordered of his easily excitable libido.

"So," Loki said with a wave of his hand that made him look like nothing other than a pedigreed member of royalty. "What do I owe the displeasure to, man of iron?"

There was no reason to be tactful, no reason to craft a clever plan that would guide the conversation precisely how he wanted it to go as Tony had done with Thor. It wasn't as though Loki could let any classified information slip out at the next Avengers meeting. So Tony was quick to come out with it.

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Most assuredly," Loki said, crossing his arms at his chest, his hands gripping hold of his elbows. The gesture drew Tony's eyes to Loki's hands. He had long, thin fingers, likely deft and nimble. It really made Tony wonder what those surely skilled fingers would be able to do between his legs and oh god, what was wrong with him? He hadn't had this much trouble stopping himself from thinking of Loki in certain situations during the invasion. Then again, Loki had worn that ridiculous horny helmet during the invasion and it had been just distracting enough to keep Tony from noticing how downright sexy the god of mischief was.

Loki continued speaking as though he were blind to Tony's inner struggle. "Unless of course it would be beneficial to me to share the secret in which case I would not hesitate to do so. Why do you ask, Tony Stark? Did you summon all the way out to dull Midgard just to share your secrets?"

"So what if I did? You came all the way out here just to see me. If I didn't know any better then I'd think you missed me." Tony even went so far as to swipe his tongue across his lower lip before he grinned at the other man.

Loki sneered at him, a slight raise of his upper lip as his nose scrunched up at the bridge, and yet he somehow still managed to maintain his air of aristocracy. "Do not flatter yourself, you sniveling little man!" He sniffed slightly, regaining his composure, before he turned his attention downward to inspect his nails, almost as though he were saying that his cuticle care was more important than Tony. "I came because I owed Thor for the leniency I received at my trial. Though having my magic quartered can hardly be considered lenient if you ask me."

"I'm glad you brought that up. Magic, that is. Because that's exactly why I had Thor call you."

Loki raised his head, those piercing green eyes falling to Tony's face as he quirked a single eyebrow questioningly. Damn those beautiful, breathtaking eyes and damn Tony's overactive imagination for attempting to picture what those jade eyes would look like clouded over with lust as that all too handsome face twisted with pleasure. Tony mentally shook his head. Focus. This was like a business exchange, just a business exchange with the very handsome god of mischief.

"Thor had me under the impression that your helmet was too much for you to handle and you required my assistance," Loki said with an amused grin.

Tony couldn't contain a quick roll of his eyes. Dumb blonde, he thought with animosity toward Thor.

"That's just the cover story. Keep up now. I've been told you have a fairly large brain behind that pretty face of yours."

Loki rose a single eyebrow at Tony's "pretty face" remark but he remained silently impassive otherwise as he watched Tony jump up from the stool that he sat on and cross his workshop to the corner where a cluttered desk sat. Tony pressed his thumb against a fingerprint scan on the bottom drawer of the desk before it gave way and allowed him to pull it open. He lifted the heavy Nordic book out of its hiding hole before he turned to the god of mischief that watched him from the middle of his workshop, who was trying his best to mask his curiosity. All of Loki's attempts to conceal his expressions went out the window when his eyes widened in surprise upon seeing the book in Tony's hand.

"You know it?" Tony guessed in response to Loki's reaction.

Loki held his hands out for the book and Tony handed it over quickly. "You could say something of the sort." He idly flipped through the thick, ornate pages before snapped the book shut, splaying those long, nimble fingers of his across the cover, displaying them in ways that made Tony think of sucking on the digits. "Where did you uncover such a thing?"

"Manhattan. You know, one of the boroughs in that city you tried to destroy." Tony gave him a wry grin.

Loki rolled his eyes tersely at him. "Get to the point, Stark."

"That book says something or other about magical transference."

Loki barked off a humorless laugh. "You seek magic, man of iron?"

"Yes."

"And I should care why?"

"It says I need 'the blessing of a god'." Tony's tone was bitingly sarcastic as he made air quotes around the five words. Though he was hopeful, he still had strong doubts that this was all a heaping load of bullshit.

"Why turn to me for help? Why not Thor? The two of you are bosom buddies. Is it because you fancy my pretty face?"

"The pretty face does most certainly help your cause," Tony said and took notice of the appreciative smirk on Loki's face. "However," Tony continued, "Thor's got loose-lips."

Loki nodded his head understandingly and Tony couldn't help but laugh at the tired look on his face. Thor was nice but to a fault. He could only imagine having to grow up with the bag of muscles.

"The secret?" Loki questioned.

"The other Avengers can't find out."

"Ah, you wouldn't want your little club house of friends finding out. Magic is a taboo for you, is it?"

"You could say something like that."

"Well," Loki placed the book down on the table nearest to him before he folded his hands in front of him, "you've yet to explain to me why I should care. We're mortal enemies, you and I, Stark. Why should assist you?"

"You said you owe Thor, right?"

"Indeed, I did owe Thor. And Thor asked me to pay you a visit. Which I have clearly done." Loki waved a single hand in front of himself as though to display just how present he was. "I don't quite recall him asking me to grant you magic. Of course, there could always be a problem with my memory. He's staying in this very tower, is he not? I could always pop upstairs and ask him if he requested that I bless you with the gift of magic. Would you like me to do that, Stark? It would take but a moment." Loki turned as though he were making to leave.

"No!" Tony would be embarrassed but a moment later at how loudly, how desperately he'd shouted.

Loki turned back to face him, a knowing smile on that all too handsome face of his.

Tony grumbled something that rhymed with trucker under his breath before he crossed his arms tightly across his chest, the arc reactor pressing against his forearm. "What do you want?"

Loki took the opportunity to perch himself on the edge of the table nearest to him, crossing his ankles. He was already taller than Tony but something told Tony that Loki really enjoyed the condescending way that that he could now look down his upturned nose at Tony. The only effect it had on Tony was causing him to take notice of those long, elegant legs. He wondered what they would feel like wrapped around his waist.

"I want a long list of things," Loki said matter-of-factly.

"Greedy," Tony muttered under his breath. Though of course, he was the pot calling the kettle black.

Loki narrowed his eyes at the other man before he continued to speak as though he had not been interrupted. "However, for right now, I think I will be satisfied with you telling me more about this pretty face of mine."

"Should I add narcissistic to your long list of character defects?" Tony asked, though again pot, kettle.

"I don't believe that's how you beg someone for a favor."

"I'm not entirely sure begging is part of my skill set," Tony said honestly.

"You could always start by kneeling." There was wicked gleam in Loki's eyes as an amused grin curled up the corner of his lips. He was just playing with Tony now.

"I do believe you have a kneeling fetish."

"Are you interested in my fetishes, Stark?"

Tony looked at Loki in not so subtle ways. His eyes started on the god's lean, sharp face, lingering on his lips as he wondered what they would taste like if licked or bit. He had a long, narrowed neck covered in snow pale skin that would likely darken very easily into a bruise should it be sucked on. As Tony's eyes went across Loki's chest, he wondered if that pale skin extended to the rest of his body. What sort of noises would Loki make when he had one, no, two dozen hickeys sucked into that fair skin of his? Would he unabashedly moan out his ecstasies or would be the silent type that locked up and shook as he let his body convey his pleasures? Again, Tony took notice of Loki's long, muscled legs in those ludicrously tight pants and wondered what they'd feel like locked tight around his waist.

When Tony's eyes made it back up to Loki's, he was surprised by the suggestive expression on his face. If he didn't know any better then he would say that the god of mischief was looking ... flirtatious.

Wait. What?

When Loki discovered Tony's evident interest, Tony had expected irritation, maybe even a death threat that involved tossing him out a window again. He had most certainly not been anticipating that downright sexy smirk that quirked up the god's kissable lips.

Loki opened his mouth and then, with no reasoning as far as Tony could see, he very abruptly said, "Semen."

For a moment, Tony simply stared at the man opposite him in his workshop. He waited a moment for what Loki had said to begin to make sense, but when it seemed as though no such thing would be happening, he dared to say, "Excuse me?"

"This book." Loki placed his hand atop the thick Nordic tome that sat next to him on the table. "I was acquainted with the man who wrote it some years ago. He favored innuendos. When he wrote of a god's blessing, he was referencing the semen of a god."

For a moment, all Tony could do was stare blankly at the man opposite him as he allowed the words to settle in his mind. Semen. They key to magic was semen? That seemed so ridiculous. And at the same time it was sort of exhilarating as Tony thought of all of the things that he could do to Loki to make him produce cum. He supposed it was a plausible idea. He'd certainly heard of stranger things. Tony could only imagine how awkward an experience this would be had he asked Thor for his assistance. It would have been unpleasant had he asked anyone else for that matter, man or woman. But wait ...

"Are you sure you're not bullshitting me?" Tony demanded. "What if I'd asked a woman, a goddess? Things might work differently on Asgard but last time I checked women don't produce semen."

Loki made a show of rolling his eyes before he crossed his arms across his chest, the irritated expression on his face reminding Tony of how a parent might handle a difficult child. "If you can read, then you'd know that the book very clearly says the blessing of a god, not a goddess. Come now, Stark. I thought you were meant to be intelligent."

"Oh," Tony said aloud. He suppose that did make sense. He quirked a single eyebrow questioningly at Loki. "So ...?"

"So?"

"So, what next?"

"Next." Loki made a show of spreading his legs in front of him from where he sat on the desk. The leather of his pants was tight across his thighs and downright indecent over the bulge in his crotch. Tony didn't even bother with being inconspicuous as he blatantly stared. "I might allow you to try your hand at making me ejaculate. But only if you desperately seek this magical transference. Tell me, Tony Stark. Are you desperate?"

Tony had made many, many mistakes as far as picking the partners he slept with from minor hiccups such as that nosy reporter Christine Everhart to major blunders such as a certain foreign diplomat that would go unnamed. All of which would be overshadowed by the aberration that would be screwing the god of mischief. Tony winced at simply imagining word of this getting out. He could see the headlines already: Earth's Mightiest "Hero" Bangs the Would-Be Conqueror. He wasn't so deplorable as to actually fuck Loki of Asgard, was he? He gave Loki a once over and he realized immediately that yes, yes he most definitely would.

Tony stepped closer to Loki and then closer still until he was standing just between his spread knees. A few more inches forward and he would be snugly fit between those muscular thighs.

"Alright," Tony said, arms hanging loosely by his sides. "What would you have me do next?"

Loki's eyes flickered down for a moment. He rose his hand as his nimble fingers made quick work of unfastening the ties that held his shirt together. The garment was black and green and made of some sort of exotic fabric. It was obvious that it was most definitely not from Earth. He stopped abruptly halfway, leaving his shirt hanging open slightly at the collar, exposing a pale, prominent collarbone that Tony suddenly wanted to bite. When Loki looked back up at him, his green eyes were bright and yet unreadable.

"Continue," he ordered.

Tony complied instantly, hands raised as he finished up quickly with those pesky ties. He didn't wait for any more encouragement as he pushed open Loki's shirt, exposing his naked torso. Tony's eyes were quick to run across the expanses of exposed flesh before him. Loki was pale and thin and long and lean. Even his toned chest and flat stomach looked powerful, the lines that they were made up of just begging to be traced by Tony's tongue. Tony set his hands against Loki's naked skin. He was smooth yet firm and cold under Tony's exploratory fingers. Loki laughed when Tony dragged his nails across exposed flesh, a low, cold sound that sent goosebumps racing up Tony's arms.

"Your worshiping of my skin is certainly ... pleasant, but I am fairly certain that I am not any closer to ejaculation. If this is your technique for pleasuring a partner then I am sorry to say that it is greatly lacking."

"Lacking?" Tony scoffed. "I'll show you lacking. I haven't even fucking gotten started yet."

Tony quickly crossed from uncertain and apprehensive to actually doing this. If Loki was going to maintain that uppity attitude then Tony would make it his job to have the god of mischief strewn out and twisted with pleasure. Tony took a step forward, placing his body right at the split of Loki's legs so that his crotch was pressed to Tony's lower stomach, each of the god's thighs going off to a either side of Tony's hips. The hands that Tony had had stroking along Loki's sides suddenly grew firm and demanding as he forced Loki onto his back.

Loki landed with an audible oomph as his back slammed into the hard metal surface of the table. Though he sounded irritated, when he looked to Tony he had a challenging look in his eye as he swiped his tongue playfully across his lips. He looked mouthwatering laying strewn out across the metal table, half naked with his shirt clinging on to his shoulders, long, ink-like hair splayed out to frame that handsome face. Oh yeah. Tony was definitely going to fuck him.

Tony set his mouth quickly against that prominent clavicle, his lips fitting perfectly around the protrusion of bone. He gave a not-so-gentle scrape of his teeth and he hummed in pleasure against Loki's skin when he heard the god gasp in response to his bite. While Tony began to work at sucking a mark into that artfully sculpted clavicle, he allowed his hands to wander downward, his nails scratching up red lines across that white skin that made Loki hiss. Loki's pants were just as alien as his shirt but it only took Tony's stumbling fingers a few moments to figure out how to open them, slipping loose a few artfully tied strings. Tony slipped his hands down into Loki's pants and the god gave off a warm chuckle that sent shivers across Tony's arms.

"I do believe that if semen is what you're searching for then you'll find much better luck there," he purred in that velvet-like voice of his.

"That's the plan," Tony mumbled against his collar.

When Tony had first slipped his hands into Loki's pants, he'd been expecting to find the soft cloth of underwear or whatever the Asgardian equivalent was. For a moment, all rational thought was shot from his brain when his fingertips slid across bare skin and nothing but bare skin. He felt the coarse curls of pubic hair and then ... Tony's eyes rolled together, his teeth biting harshly against Loki's skin when he felt something that he was fairly certain was a penis. Did Loki of Asgard go commando? There was one definite way to make sure of that; he could look for himself.

Tony abandoned the hickey that he had sucked into Loki's collarbone before he let his mouth go lower. All of Loki's skin was cold and smooth under his mouth, the taste on his tongue as he went almost like snow. He was pleased with how responsive Loki was as he bit and sucked across his skin. He gasped, his spine arching off of the metal table when Tony bit his nipple. He chuckled a deep throaty sound when a tongue was thrust into his bellybutton. As stinging as his frosty attitude might have been, Loki had the makings to be a damn good partner. Just the noises he was making already had Tony's pants feeling painfully tight around his swelling crotch.

When Tony made it down to Loki's pants, he straightened up to appraise the god. He could see the wet marks that his mouth had left across his skin, the hickey on his clavicle already starting to darken into a bruise. His pants were split open at the fly, giving Tony a very delicious view of pale skin and black pubes. Tony wanted to see more. He grabbed hold of Loki's legs, pulling off his left boot and then the right. Once his shoes were out of the way, Tony traveled back up to the hem of Loki's pants. As his fingers hooked under the waistband, he glanced up at Loki's face and instantly saw all the encouragement he needed in the needy way that Loki was biting his lip, green eyes dark and demanding.

"Well?" he rasped, that smooth voice of his starting to go hoarse with arousal. "Get to it already, Stark."

"Get to what? This?" Tony jerked his pants down roughly just an inch, watching the way that Loki's eyes tightened in annoyance. He'd pulled them down just enough to reveal the base of the shaft of his cock, flushed pink and swelling with arousal. Tony teased Loki with a flick of his thumb along the base, listening to the delicious way that he hissed between his teeth, before retracting his hands.

"Stark," Loki said impatiently as the absence of touch wore on.

"I thought you said my technique was lacking," Tony teased.

"Stark." His eyes narrowed in a no-nonsense fashion.

Tony grinned before he grasped hold of Loki's pants at the waistband, peeling back the leather as he exposed the rest of the god's body. He licked his lips as he hungrily drank in the sight of tight, muscular thighs and the long, stiffening cock settled between them. His cock was long and thin, just like the rest of his body, and as it swelled it blushed to a soft pink, the darkening head growing damp with pre-cum. It was the perfect kind of cock for sucking. Tony had to wipe at his lower lip with a quick swipe of his hand to assure that he wasn't drooling.

Despite his desperation to get at that delicious looking cock, Tony persisted with teasing. He loved the look of Loki all hot and needy and impatient. With a hand gripping tightly at either thigh, holding his legs apart, Tony leaned back in, pressing a kiss against the bone of his hip. He let his tongue follow along the V-shape carved into Loki's muscle that led down to the penis stabbing up from his groin. Tony dragged his teeth down Loki's thigh and as he went, he very purposefully allowed his cheek to drag along Loki's exposed shaft. He reveled in Loki's groans as the trimmed shape of his beard dragged across his bared prick.

Loki reached down, his hands grasping along Tony's shoulders and head, the grip of his fingers far from gentle. "By the Norns, Stark, if you do not hurry along then I will disembowel you!"

Tony pulled away, not far. He kept Loki's delicious looking cock but a few inches from his waiting lips. He simply pulled far enough away to clearly see the frustrated expression on Loki's face. "Side note," he said as his fingers splayed across Loki's bare thighs. "Disembowelment is not a particularly sexy topic of conversation when someone's going down on you."

Loki simply stared onward contemptuously. He still had his fingers hooked into Tony's hair and he took the opportunity to tug roughly enough to rise a grunt out of the other man. Still, despite the rough hand in his hair and the sting in his scalp, Tony still persisted on being a tease.

"Tell me what you want," Tony said.

"You know what I want," Loki grumbled, none too happily.

"I want you to say it."

With a terse roll of his eyes, Loki said, "I want you to gag on my cock."

Tony shivered at the thought. "I do believe that I can oblige."

With another sharp tug at his hair, Loki guided Tony's mouth down to his waiting cock, swollen and flushed with arousal. Tony let his tongue slip out first to meet the head of Loki's penis. His eyes fluttered close for just a moment, a moan rising up out of his throat as he marveled at the taste of Loki's spilt pre-cum. It was hot and musky but still with that distinct snow-like taste that clung to the god's entire body. As Tony's lips wrapped around the soft, wet glans of Loki's cock, he could hear as the god's breathing grew noticeably louder, sharper until he was almost panting.

"That is much better," Loki growled from between clenched teeth.

Tony's rose a hand to cup Loki's balls in his palm, lightly fondling each testicle with his fingers in ways that made Loki squirm and whine atop the table. Tony started moving his mouth then, working his lips down the smooth, hot swell of Loki's shaft. Tony moved his head up and down slowly, moving his mouth an inch down Loki's cock before going back up the now spit-slick member slightly and then repeating as he slowly yet surely swallowed down more and more of Loki's length. He kept that up until he had started working a nice, rhythmic up and down thrusting with his wet, sucking mouth. As he worked his lips, fondling them around Loki's shaft while he swallowed down inch after inch of hard cock, he let his tongue stroke along the underside. He could feel the veins with his tongue, the hard, fast pounding of Loki's pulse hot against his thinly stretched lips.

It had been a while since Tony had last given head, a while since he'd been with a man in general, and yet despite his throat's disuse, he still desired to get every last inch of Loki's long, hard cock into his mouth. As Tony neared the base of Loki's cock, his nose growing nearer and nearer to the trimmed pubic hair on his pelvis, he hollowed out his cheeks, sucking in hard to create a vacuum sensation with his mouth.

Loki was quick to announce how much he enjoyed Tony's sucking with a heavy pant of, "Oh, fuck, yes," in that breathy kind of voice that was so delicious it was almost sinful. His hands tightened into Tony's hair, his nails digging almost painfully into the other's man scalp as his hips thrust up off of the table. With no warning, Tony suddenly had all of Loki's cock forced into his mouth and besides a heavy choking sound, there wasn't much that he could do about it. Still, despite the strain in his throat as he accepted down Loki's length, he couldn't help but hum out his pleasure as his lips swelled with Loki's hard, throbbing manhood. Tony could think of only one other thing that he wanted to be full more than his mouth.

Tony still had a hand cupping Loki's balls so it was easy to allow a stray finger to brush along the rosebud located between the tight cheeks of Loki's muscular ass. Loki locked up instantly at the contact, every muscle in his body seemingly tightening before he tipped his chin up to groan between his teeth. Tony knew instantly that he had to have Loki's ass. He didn't just want Loki to spill his seed in his mouth. Tony wanted the god of mischief to scream as he climaxed with a cock filling his asshole, dick left untouched.

Tony pulled his mouth back up Loki's length, giving the shaft a gentle scrape from his teeth that made Loki gasp and shudder, before the wet head passed his lips. Tony straightened so that he was once again standing between the god's spread thighs.

Loki laid strewn out naked across the workshop table for a short moment before his decided that his erect, spit-slick cock had been ignored for too long. He propped himself up on his elbows so that Tony would have no trouble seeing the peeved expression on his face. Tony was used to calculated responses and guarded expressions on the god's face. He never would have thought that he would be able to see Loki of Asgard with such an openly frustrated and needy expression.

"What the fuck are you doing, Stark?" Loki snarled, his voice and face unabashedly laced with desperation.

Tony pulled off his shirt in one swift movement and when he started to work at unfastening his pants, his brain was so swallowed up with thoughts of his painfully erect prick that he could only think of one word to explain his actions.

"Fucking."

In an instant, the frustration vanished from Loki's face. In its place, his green eyes lit up in a wickedly naughty way. Tony wasn't entirely positive if Loki had used magic or if it was some super speed that Loki got from being Asgardian, but within a grand total of two seconds he'd somehow switched places with Loki, the hard metal of the table pressing into the bones of his shoulder blades as the god stood before him. For a second, Tony was so shocked that all he could do was stare blankly up at the ceiling of his workshop as he slowly came to accept the fact that he was laying naked on a metal table when he'd been standing just a second ago. He looked down and watched as Loki unceremoniously jerked off each of his shoes and then his pants. Tony wasn't surprised when his cock snapped up after being released from his boxers. The tip was wet and had blushed to an angry red color after having been neglected for so long.

Tony turned a puzzled expression to Loki. "What are you doing?"

Loki gave him just as perplexed of an expression as he confidently made his way between Tony's thighs. "Fucking," he said by means of explanation.

"Oh."

This was most certainly not what Tony had been imagining. For a moment, he felt a bit frustrated; he'd been pretty set on the idea of fucking the god of mischief into submission. But then he felt the wet tip of Loki's cock poke into his bare thigh and Tony immediately realized that he most certainly did not mind. Sure, it had been a while since Tony had accepted someone inside of him but he supposed that if exceptions were going to be made then there was certainly no one better for those exceptions than the horny, desperate god of mischief.

Tony spread his thighs a bit further as he gave Loki a wide grin. "Alright, reindeer games. Hit me with your best shot."

Loki frowned at him slightly. "You've called me that before. What is a reindeer?"

Tony stared in surprise at the other man before he remembered that Thor hadn't even known what a monkey was. Asgardians, he reminded himself. "Nothing. It's not important. Just fuck me already."

Loki's grin was devilish at Tony's words. "Happy to oblige." He did little more than give a quick flick of his wrist and yet all of a sudden there was a small glass vial in his hand. Magic. Tony was painfully jealous. Loki ripped the stopper off of the vial with his teeth before he tipped it to the side, allowing a thin oily liquid to pour into his fingers. He reached between Tony's legs, his oil slick fingers running up between the cleft in Tony's ass, before he had a single digit pressing against Tony's tight hole. Tony groaned as Loki pressed his slippery finger inside of him.

Tony arched off of the table at the intrusion, a groan slipping past his teeth. He curled his legs loosely around Loki's waist as the god worked him over with a finger and then two and then three. It'd been a while since Tony had last had his anus touched and there was a slight ache as he was stretched around Loki's thrusting fingers. But the pain that came from the muscle being stretched was totally worth the pleasure that sparked in his groin and stiffened his cock. Tony's eyes clenched shut, an unabashed moan rumbling out of his chest as he felt those intruding fingers very purposefully stab into his prostate. Without thinking, his hand shot down, curling loosely around his aching cock as he tried to relieve some of the tension. His strokes were quick and sloppy as his mind was taken over by the fingers still thrusting away deep inside of him, touching and teasing at spots that were making him lose his mind.

"Put it in," he hissed from between clenched teeth.

Loki didn't stop thrusting his fingers, his movements slow and deep and torturous into Tony's softening asshole. "I do believe you enjoyed making me wait an awful lot for what I wanted, Stark."

"Don't be an asshole," Tony grumbled.

"Speaking of assholes ..." Loki curled his fingers in Tony's ass, purposefully stroking along the wall's of his rectum.

Tony clenched up, every muscle in his body growing tight, as Loki purposefully pressed his middle finger into Tony's prostate, the single digit rubbing and applying pressure in ways that made Tony lose his mind. His head rolled back, arching his throat, as he groaned out into the room. The hand on his cock grew rigid, the strokes over the shaft becoming rough and jerky.

"Gonna cum," Tony groaned. His hand picked up the pace, stroking and squeezing his shaft before running over the head, jamming his thumb against his urethra and then ... Tony's eyes flew open wide, a disbelieving gasp slipping past his lips as Loki smacked his hand away from his throbbing prick. He looked up, his chin dipping down toward his chest, a near furious expression on his face. He'd been so close. "Loki!"

Loki narrowed bright green eyes at the man laying strewn across the table. "I have yet to give you permission to orgasm. You can only cum when my cock inside of you."

Tony returned the god's contemptuous expression. "Then put it in already!"

Loki snatched his fingers out of Tony violently enough to make the other man hiss. He took the vial of oil in hand before he tipped it down, pouring a liberal amount of the slick liquid directly on to Tony's stretched hole, working it around the rim with a single finger. He then tipped the vial upside down, pouring the fluid onto his own long, hard cock. He worked the liquid into his penis with a few slow, languid strokes. Tony licked his lips as he eyed Loki's red, wet cock head. He knew that if he didn't get that piece of meat inside of him quickly then he'd be liable to go crazy.

As Loki guided his tool to Tony's entrance, Tony unabashedly spread his legs. He was not at all afraid of looking like a common whore on his back. Loki settled himself between the other's legs and then ... Tony arched off of the metal table as just the very tip slid in. Obviously, he's eyes were much bigger than his anus. The cock he'd thought thin certainly felt monstrously thick as it stretched him open. If Tony expected to be treated gently, he was sorely mistaken. Loki loomed over him like a terrible force before he snapped his hips forward, thrusting harshly as he forced inch after inch of his long cock into the tight grip of Tony's ass.

Tony locked his legs around Loki's waist as he shuddered under the god's onslaught, his anus throbbing as he was filled and stretched around Loki's length. "Brute," he panted, voice weak and breathless.

Loki cackled over Tony as his thrusts started to grow rougher. His hips jerked forward and back, flesh slapping obscenely against flesh, as he pounded Tony down into the metal table. The smile that sliced across his face bordered on the edge of mental. "This is how you were meant to be, Stark. Weak and utterly at my mercy. Legs spread and moaning like a common whore. The hole between your legs is nothing more than a dirty cunt ready and waiting for my cock. This is your natural state: subjugated to me and whimpering on my cock like a filthy-"

"You talk too much," Tony interrupted as he reached up, throwing an arm over the back of Loki's neck. He jerked the god down, forcing thin, soft lips against his own in an attempt to silence the other man.

Loki hummed in surprise at the abrupt kiss, his bright green eyes growing wide. But when a playful tongue pressed to the split between his lips, he eagerly opened his mouth, sucking it in to give a not-so-playful bite before deepening his thrusts. Tony's hole was hot and wet, the walls of his ass tight yet soft around Loki's long, throbbing cock. Tony felt mind-numbingly sensitive to Loki's every touch: the cock sawing in and out of his ass, the hands gripping painfully tight at his hips, the lips kneading hungrily down into his own, the breath hot and hard against his skin.

Tony would like to think that as both a superhero and a playboy he would be capable of above average stamina. But with the way that Loki was using his body, he felt as though his control was slipping through his fingers. His moans were growing drawn out and terribly obscene as he writhed on the tabletop under Loki's thrusting body. He tried hard to hold on but he could feel as he grew close.

"Loki," he whimpered against persistent lips. He reached out blindly, grasping hold of whatever he could, an arm, a shoulder, a back. "I'm close."

Loki bit Tony's lip hard enough to make him whine before he pulled his mouth away. He stood straight between Tony's legs, causing his thrusts to be slower but harder. His lips were wet and red and swollen from kissing. He reached out a single hand and Tony moaned indecently as his cock was grasped in a tight fist. Loki looked positively cruel as his hand jacked up and down Tony's prick, his technique fast and rough.

"Cum," he ordered, his voice a low, breathless hiss from between his teeth. "Cum. Cum on my cock like a whore."

Tony didn't stand a chance. Not with Loki's cock applying pressure to Tony's prostate and Loki's hand tight around Tony's prick. He didn't even really get to feel the pleasure build up before he'd hit the peak. His orgasm was hot and intense as it burst forward like getting hit by a wave. His voice escaped him in a loud shout when he started to spurt, a splatter of cum pumping out onto his stomach. His orgasm was so intense that after it had run its course, it left Tony laying there spent and limp.

Loki continued to use Tony's body even when Tony lay there, weak and unresponsive besides a soft moan every now and then whenever Loki would thrust into his sensitive asshole too violently. Still, despite the fact that he was in good form, Loki only lasted a few more minutes before he started to pant and groan. The rhythmic pump of his hips grew abruptly harsh and uneven and then ... Tony could feel as the god's cock swelled inside of him before he felt the first hot spurt of semen deep inside of his rectum. It spilled out inside of Tony, settling hot and wet inside of him.

"Fuck," Loki hissed, face tightened in pleasure. His hips snapped forward, burrowing his cock into Tony's asshole a few more times, before the strength seeped out of the god. His dead weight collapsed down into Tony's limp form. Tony wasn't complain about the weight though. He'd always liked the feel of a hot, sweaty body pressed against his own during the afterglow of sex. And the fact that it was the sexy god of mischief that he had his arms around only made the experience that much more enjoyable.

Loki remained soft and compliant on top of Tony for a long time before at last he seemed to return to his senses. He drew his body off of the other's, pulling his softening cock out of Tony's stretched asshole with an audible squelching sound that caused Tony to wince. Tony thought about lazing around strewn out naked and spent and sticky on the tabletop for a few moments longer but then he remembered. The sex had been nice but there was a reason to all of this.

Tony sat himself up immediately, grimacing as his sore, naked ass pressed against the edge of the table. He glanced down at his hands, following the familiar shapes and lines of his own fingers as he waited for something to feel different. It was hokey to imagine the power coursing through his finger tips but that's what he waited for. When he took note of no noticeable change, he looked up to the god standing before him.

He only got a moment to take in the look of Loki after sex, the hickey on his collarbone and the finger impressions he must have squeezed into his skin at some point and the still slightly damp head of his cock, before the god of mischief gave a brief wave of his hand. One moment he was standing there completely naked and then the very next a set of clothes just materialized onto his body.

"How can I do that?" Tony demanded instantly.

Loki looked up from where he'd been smoothing out his clothes, a single eyebrow quirked questioningly. "Excuse me?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "I know you've got sex brain but I didn't think you were that dense. Magical transference. The reason I let you cum up my ass. How do I activate it? Are there special words I have to say or is there like a delay or something?"

Loki stared at him blankly for a long moment. And then he smiled. And then he began to laugh. It was a good, strong laugh. The kind that left him clenching at his sides and doubling over. It was such a jovial laugh that it caused a sense of dread to settle in Tony's stomach hearing such a sound coming from the god of mischief.

"What?" Tony snapped when whatever the joke was was not shared with him.

"You really are an imbecile, man of iron," Loki chortled. Once his hysteria had calmed, he straightened up, a pompous smirk now stretching across his face. "Semen? Really? You honestly thought the answer to magic, one of the Nine Realms greatest discoveries, was accessible through semen? Your peers claim that you have great intelligence but I've yet to see it."

Tony went through a roller coaster of emotions in a single instant. Anger, then shame, then more anger, followed by embarrassment, which was then followed by more anger and then more anger until Tony was stuck on rage. "You lied!"

"Aye. That I did."

"So what? This magical transference thing was just a load of bullshit from the beginning, wasn't it?"

"Of course not. Magical transference is very real. It's used when we gods take pity on lesser beings such as yourself. It's a very complex rite that must be performed in an Asgaridan temple and lead by a god. And unfortunately for you, it seems to be an experience that you will never know." Loki gave a sickeningly sweet smile.

Tony sputtered in disbelief. For once, he was at a loss for words.

"If it makes you feel any better, yours was a splendid ass. For a human, that is. If you'd ever like a repeat performance, then you know how to get in contact." Loki gave a short but crisp bow.

"Wait-"

And then the god of mischief vanished from Tony's workshop as swiftly and soundlessly as he had appeared.

For a long time, Tony simply sat there, cum dripping from his throbbing asshole as he struggled to come to terms with what had just happened. He knew he'd been made a fool of. He knew he'd been manipulated. He knew that he'd enjoyed it far too much. And he knew he'd just been Loki'd.


End file.
